


Satin

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin

His skin, warm to the touch with remaining passion, felt like satin pressed against his flesh. His eyes illuminated in the dark cast a dim flow in the room. Will could only wish his own eyes shone like Jack’s.

“You are quite bloody good at staring,” Jack mumbles with only the gentle touch of snide.

Will frowns only mildly and clings a little tighter to the body in his arms. “Perhaps if you weren’t so easy to stare at…”

A chuckle falls from the soft pink of Jack’s lips. Will itches to press forward into those soft curves.

He bites back the desire until it consumes him and he lunges forward to seal the two together. Tongues dancing around through passion and all too consuming desire.

Jack pushes him back on the bed and runs the satin of his fingers down Will’s body in desperate need of an ultimate release.


End file.
